1. Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to a process for commenting on or for editing electronic content comprising text.
2. Information
A process for developing, reviewing, or editing visual content may involve many details or aspects. Such aspects, for example, typically may include one or more reviewers or editors reviewing at least portions of visual content in the form of images, video, or other visual information. Increasingly, reviewers or editors for particular visual content are located remotely from one another. In such a situation, it may be advantageous to electronically transport visual content among reviewers or editors, such as by processes involving electronic mail or the Internet. Upon or after completion of a reviewer or editor's task, electronic content may be retrieved and sent to another reviewer or editor. For example, an editor may send content to a first reviewer, wait for notification that the first review has complete a task, then send the content to a second reviewer, and so on. Since several members may be involved in processing, reviewing, or editing such content, a process to review content may be relatively long or relatively complex. Managing or working with such a process for editing content may thus be complex and such complexity may make it error-prone. Accordingly, there is a need to streamline or simplify an electronic content editing process.